Gostaria que Você Falasse Mais
by Mina.Alcazar
Summary: SasuSaku - ONE SHOT - A história original e situada no mundo real. Sasuke e Sakura se enfrentam em um embate silencioso


Os personagens presentes nessa história foram criados e pertencem a Kishimoto-sensei, mas isso não me deixa proibida de possui-los mesmo assim.

 **Resumo:** SasuSaku. A história original e situada no mundo real. Sasuke e Sakura se enfrentam em um embate silencioso.

 **Gostaria que Você Falasse Mais**

 _Escrita por_ Mina Alcazar

\- Gostaria muito que você voltasse para casa. Faz três anos que não nos vemos... Você... Você poderia ao menos dizer alguma coisa! – Sakura gritou.

\- Você com as suas palavras. – Respondeu Sasuke.

\- Sim! Você nunca fala nada... eu preciso, quer dizer, as pessoas precisam falar... Isso é normal.

A sobrancelha dele curvou um pouco.

\- Desde quando eu quero parecer normal?

O silêncio a tornou receosa por alguns instantes, mas o frio clareou sua mente e fazendo-a voltar à realidade.

\- Desde que você saiu da minha vida... da nossa...

\- Palavras não são importantes.

Ela abaixou o rosto, abatida.

\- Concordo com você... – o vapor quente saia de sua boca quando falava por conta do frio que fazia. – Elas não são necessárias quando se age... mas você nunca age.

As ondas do mar ao lado eram tudo que podiam ouvir agora. Eles já não estavam mais ligados como antigamente, a distância que separava esses dois era muito maior do que apenas os cinco passos, eram anos de silêncio, que só aumentava e se transformava em um abismo em sua longa ausência.

\- Nos fomos atrás de você... Eu e ele... você nos virou a cara, nos tratou com indiferença... O que aconteceu? O que você fez com a nossa amizade, Sasuke-kun?

\- Des daquele dia... eu prometi para mim que cortaria todos os meus laços...

A neve começava cair pesadamente.

\- Não voltarei atrás...

Ele se virou, com o casaco preto começando a acumular neve nos ombros. Jogou o cigarro no mar. Deu uma ultima olhada na garota com quem crescera junto, e deu um passo em direção ao prédio.

\- Como ele está? Você não o feriu? – Ela perguntou sobre o outro companheiro.

\- Veja com seus próprios olhos.

Sakura o acompanhou até a entrada de um estreito corredor. Sasuke esperou que ela passasse para seguir logo atrás. Ela reparou como ele andava, fazendo-se parecer mais imponente. Havia se tornado um gangster completo. Fazendo torturas em lugares tão isolados.

Eles não falaram pelo longo caminho mal iluminado. Ela tinha medo que mais algum comentário seu pudesse despertar a fúria do antigo amigo.

Ele parou na frente de uma pequena porta. Tirou a chave do bolso e a abriu. Era uma sala ampla e úmida, o cheiro de mofo impregnava no nariz. No centro, iluminado por uma fraca lâmpada, sentado em uma tosca cadeira velha de madeira estava Naruto.

\- Ele está inconsciente? – correu para perto do companheiro. – O que você fez com ele?

O moreno continuou calado, apenas observava as ações da garota com vigilância.

\- Leve-o para casa. Iria sugerir que não voltassem mais, mas sei que não seguiram meu conselho.

\- Não enquanto não o levarmos junto conosco.

Ele bufou cansado. O frio fazia com que seus ossos doessem e seus dedos adormecessem.

\- Você ainda não cumpriu o seu objetivo não é mesmo... eu sei. – Sakura continuou. – Mas se não fizer isso logo ira se perder na escuridão.

\- Você mudou seu discurso dessa vez... não vai dizer para eu desistir, voltar para aquela ridícula casa! – ele disse alterado.

\- Aahh, então você estava ouvindo. Você sabe que vingança não lhe trará satisfação... o que você deseja mesmo é ser igual a Itachi, pois você ainda o ama.

Ele olhou indignado para a garota que o desafiava, ela nunca teve medo de enfrenta-lo.

\- Sai já daqui! Já esgotou minha cota de paciência.

Ele a empurrou pelo corredor a fora. Sakura arrastando Naruto quase inconsciente debaixo do braço. Logo ela já estava de volta sob a nevasca. A luz ofuscando sua visão.

\- Espere! – ela olhou para trás com determinação. Ele estava parado na entrada do prédio. – Só mais uma coisa... – Ela abaixou o rosto rubro pelo frio. Voltou rapidamente o olhar para o rapaz que a encarava com clemência contida.

\- Eu seu... – ele começou antes que ela pudesse. – não precisa dizer mais nada... Eu também...

Ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Ela aguardava por essas palavras, não podia deixar de redobrar a atenção. Queria tira-las dele. Quase não podia controlar seu coração.

\- Eu... – ele continuou. O intervalo parecendo enorme – Eu também te quero.

Ele não esperou para ver a reação da garota. Fechou a porta atrás de si cortando mais uma vez a conexão entre os dois. Mas o abismo não havia aumentado, talvez ainda houvesse uma forma de construir uma ponte para atravessa-lo.

* * *

o/

Por favor deixem comentários com criticas, duvidas e sugestões sempre que puderem e quiserem, pois gosto de ler e assim melhorar no que posso. Com sugestões de outros escritores e leitores fica mais rápido o progresso.

kissus


End file.
